Advertising architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. As advertising technologies increase in sophistication, proper coordination and efficient management of advertising content becomes critical. Typically, advertisers seek to confirm that their content was properly displayed from various locations. A network owner often forms a relationship that involves an advertiser, who seeks to broadcast particular content using the network owner's system displays. The ability to properly manage content transmissions and, further, to confirm that actual content broadcasting occurred presents a significant challenge to system designers, component manufacturers, advertising agencies, network owners/operators, and system administrators.